We'll Be AloneTogether
by May All Your Bacon Burn
Summary: Namine promised Sora they'd meet again. So, she was just using Roxas to see him again, right? What does this leave Roxas? AkuRoku, Somine, Kaiku


One-shot; Namine and Sora promised to see each other again, right? So, what if she only truely

wanted Roxas to merge with Sora so she could see him again? What would that leave Roxas?

This is inspired from the song "Show Must Go On" by Queen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Namine smiled at Sora. He may not have remembered her, but she remembered him. A part of

her felt guitly about leading Roxas on. But she had to do it if she wanted to keep her promise to Sora.

"See, we meet again...just like we promised."

Sora looked confused. And she knew Roxas knew what she was talking about. He wanted to try

to get Sora to remember. If it helped Namine, he would do it.

"You said that when we meet again, we might not recognize each other." he said, appearing from Sora, nearly giving him a heart attack.

The Nobody turned to Sora. "Don't you remember, Sora? You promised."

"Huh? I did?"

Roxas smiled. "Yeah, almost a year ago. You promised Namine that you'd see her again, even if

you didn't remember."

Sora turned to Namine. The blonde girl smiled sadly. Partcially because Sora didn't remember

anything, and partically because Roxas was doing this for her when she had only used him. Sora walked up to her.

"I did promise, didn't I? I may not remember it clearly, but I know...I promised...'Forgotten but not lost', right?"

Namine nodded quickly to hide the fact she was crying. Sora smiled and gave her a one-arm hug. Kairi smiled before turning to Riku.

"We should give them some time alone." she said.

Sora smiled. "I don't know if I want to leave you two alone though. You might regret it in nine months."

Riku playfully smacked him before he and Kairi went through the portal of Darkness. Roxas was about to follow but Namine stopped him.

"I...want you to stay." she whispered.

Roxas nodded, and simply waited to the side, arms crossed. He knew he should feel more betrayed, he should hate Namine for everything, leading him on. But he couldn't. She was like a little sister, and if she wanted him here, he would stay. _'But, where does this leave me? I don't have anyone like they do...'_ he thought.

They were talking but Roxas wasn't listening to the words. He didn't care what they said, he knew they were going to be together. But...what now? He should just merge with Sora and not worry about it anymore. At least then, he wouldn't have to worry about what they were going to do.

Sora leaned to kiss her when the ground rumbled. He pushed her through the portal, causing it to fade. The brunette found the plateform they were on tilting. Roxas jumped off, on to a bike-like plane thing. Sora joined him.

"Ready? This is the last battle, and Xemnas will finally be done with." Roxas said.

Sora nodded. "You'll help me, right?"

Roxas blinked, looking surprised before nodding. "Yeah. We'll kill him together."

Betwix and Between

Sora and Roxas stood in front of Xemnas, or rather, Moo-Cow, as Roxas kept calling him. Sora sweat-dropped. And Xemnas seemed used to it too. The silver-haired Nobody smiled evilly.

"Roxas, are you sure you want to die with Sora? Are you sure you're not just jealous of him? Namine picked him over you."

Sora looked surprised while Roxas rolled his eyes. "You're not very good at influencing people are you Moo-Cow? I've always had someone."

Xemnas raised an eyebrow. It was obvious he didn't believe him. But he dropped it and they began fighting. Roxas ended up getting hurt in the leg, taking a blow for Sora. He couldn't have Namine worrying about him too much, right?

He almost lost conciousness, but then Sora held out his Keyblade to Roxas to hold as well. The Nobody did, and a stream of light came out, hitting Xemnas. He began fading away, leaving them in the Between-Dimension.

"Can you get us out of here?" Sora asked.

"I would but...if I did, I'd fade as well. Sorry." Roxas replied softly.

Sora's eyes hardened before he helped Roxas up and pretty much began carrying him. The blonde was shocked and would've protested but he saw the look in Sora's eyes. A sudden portal of light blinded his eyes, and they were suddenly on a beach with a full moon. Roxas knew this place all too well.

"The Realm of Darkness."

Sora looked around, awed by it's peacefulness. Roxas figited a bit before limping over to the beach. He laid next to it, looking up at the moon. Sora lay next to him.

"If this is really what darkness is...I think, we'll be the darkness." he whispered.

Roxas nodded. "Almost makes it worth not having a heart."

Sora looked over at him. "Hey, Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean back there? About already having someone? Did you really?"

Roxas sighed. "I did...but he's gone now."

Sora almost choked. "He? Who?"

The blonde smiled, pulling something out of his pocket. It was a key-chain. Bond of Flames. Sora's eyes widened, looking at Roxas.

"We were best friends...but he always said we should be closer than that. Even if we didn't have hearts, that didn't mean we couldn't love. Demyx and Zexion had loved one another enough to promise they'd die and meet again...Axel told me that before he left...when I was about to merge with you...And I think I finally understand what he was talking about...I just wish he was here so I could tell him."

Sora smiled. "He did promise to meet you again, didn't he?"  
Roxas nodded. "Then, you'll see each other. Even if you don't remember right away, your hearts will guide you together...Like me and Namine."

It went quiet, making Sora wince. He didn't mean to bring up Namine. If what Moo- er, Xemnas said was true, Roxas probably didn't want to hear it from him.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"...Thanks."

Sora smiled. It was then that a door way appeared, the bright light illuminating the dark beach. Sora jumped to his feet, recognizing the Door to Light. He looked down at Roxas and held out his hand.

"We'll go together."

Roxas nodded. "Yeah."

He pulled him up and they both walked through it. Roxas found himself falling, wondering if the Light would accept him. He was a Nobody, after all. But then he landed in the water, Sora next to him. They came up, gasping for air.

"Sora! Roxas!"

They looked over. On the beach was Namine and Kairi, both waving to them. Sora waved back before they swam to the shore. Sora almost made it to Namine before he was tackled by Donald and Goofy. Roxas smiled at them, stepping around it be next to Riku. Kairi and Namine helped him up before Sora handed her the charm she gave him a year ago.

"You're finally home." she said, smiling.

Namine hugged Sora, and he spun her around. Roxas looked away, out to the ocean. He felt horribly out of place. He wasn't a people-person. What did Axel call it? Emo? But he doubted that was what it was. Not with how Demyx snickered.

"Roxas?"

He looked back. Namine looked worried while Sora stepped closer.

"You'll stay here, right?" Sora asked.

Roxas looked at their faces. Kairi and Riku nodded, and Sora held out his hand. Shaking his head, Roxas walked past Sora.

"Are you gonna show me around, or stand there all day?" he teased.

Sora smiled. He showed him everywhere on the island, then the Mainland. He invited Roxas to stay with him, and Roxas accepted. Not many people minded the fact he didn't have a heart, which surprised him. There were some that didn't trust him at all, but Riku threatened them all. And for once, Roxas felt like he could stay here.

2 Years Later

Roxas made his way to the island, alone. He didn't want to both anyone right now. Not when they all had someone else to occupy their time with. The Nobody sighed, going into the Secret Cave. He just felt like hiding. He didn't want to be stared at, or asking questions about the other worlds from Sora's other friends, Tidus and Selphie. He was tired of it the first thousand times.

"Needed some fresh air from all the fans you have?"

Roxas jumped and spun around. Someone was standing in the shadows, and their faces were covered. The blonde glared.

"Who are you?"

"Geez, three years and you forget your best buddies?" another voice asked.

Roxas froze. A pair of arms encircled his waist while Demyx walked out from the shadows in front of him. Zexion came out from the left. That just left the person behind him.

"I promised we'd meet again. Got it memorized?"

Roxas turned and hugged Axel. "Yeah...we did."

Demyx and Zexion smiled. Demyx then decided to join and made it a 'Group Hug' that Zexion stayed well away from. Roxas laughed as they seperated.

"I missed you guys." he said.

"Really?" Demyx asked.

When Roxas nodded, Demyx smiled and hugged him again. Zexion rolled his eye(s) at them. Axel "kidnapped" Roxas away from the taller blonde.

"Demyx, you're a hug-whore." he said.

Demyx sputtered. "Hey, that's mean! Zexy, Axel's mean."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Zexion asked emotionlessly.

Demyx pouted, making Roxas laugh. He had missed the way they'd fool around like this. Hesitating slightly, he kissed Axel's cheek. The pyro looked surprised before kissing him on the lips. They heard Demyx "aww" and both flipped him off. Roxas pulled back, blushing.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Well, we can't just leave you. Which means, we're staying with you. Got it memorized?"

Demyx nodded and pretended to be scowling Roxas. "Young man, you get into too much trouble on your own. It's deplorable."

Zexion glared. "I do NOT sound like that."

They laughed before heading out to the beach, Roxas and Axel's hands intertwined. Now, they just had to tell everyone else about their new guests.

End

Or is it??? Tell me if it should have a sequel, like how Sora and everyone reacts. And for the "Hug-Whore" it's an inside joke with my friends. We like to hug each other and say we "Hug-Raped" them, so then we were Hug-Whores. Yea...we have mental problems. ANYWAY, review please!


End file.
